1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indoor putting game device, particularly to one provided with a flexible ball course member easily wound on a shaft, and a plurality of various goal boards to be optionally used and possible to be adjusted in the inclined angle at the same time to intrigue more interests in playing a golf putting game, boosting its usable value and exercise effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to ever growing consumption by people in the present day, calories and cholesterol taken in our body have been heightened a lot, and a large number of people are engaging in more sedentary work in cooled rooms, sitting before computers. Thus people are exposed to stress every day because of intensive work conditions, and understand that it is important to exercise almost every day to keep their body fit by some means.
As for taking exercise, they may go to parks, outdoor stadiums, leisure clubs, gymnasiums, etc. There is considerable expense if they were to go to fitness clubs or gymnasiums, and though parks or outdoor gymnasiums are used for free, they may be limited by the weather conditions. So many kinds of simple exercise devices have been developed and sold on the market for people to use indoors.
One of the simple devices is an indoor golf putting game device, which includes a main body provided with ball holes, a sloped board located in front of the main body, and a ball course member connected with the sloped board, so a user may play putting a ball on the putting game device with the slope functioning as a virtual green for a ball to roll thereon to fall into a ball hole, obtaining golf putting technique and exercising at the same time.
However, the conventional golf putting game device has been found to have the following disadvantages:                3. Though its ball course member can be collapsed, its collapsing operation is not so convenient, still taking much space after being collapsed.        4. Its structure only supplies ball holes for a ball to roll over to fall into, which is too monotonous for exercising and playing a putting game.        